Straddle in Time
by Kitty1217
Summary: Our dear heroine finds herself in yet another time travel, and this time it isn't even Japan! She isn't so sure she can return to her time. She doesnt even know how she got there! Not knowing what to do, she gets help from those that found her, but will that be helpful? As the Gods look down at her from their high heavenly place, she wondered what they were playing at her.


**Disclaimer**: All rights are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media, Shogakukan, Weekly Shounen Jump and others. Please support the official release. The only thing I guess I own is the time I spent researching this, if that's even called research, and the idea.

_Heyyyy Guys =D its been a while I know =_= Don't ask anything about My Dear Babies and Sesshoumaru….and some other you might like. I am working on them…slowly. I have started school and well my mind has been wrapped up on my classes and other stuff. But well I can never be gone so long from ideas for new fanfictions so… here I am. This idea….THIS IDEA! I have beennn sooo looking forward to writing it. I haven't seen any idea for this before. If there are any, well I would love to read them but NOT NOW! Don't wanna get influence by that writing or ideas or ANYTHING related to this topic. I hope you guys enjoy this, and Like always, Kagome is always in trouble of some kind. Let's see what I can do with this…I had to do some research to see how and where I wanted this to go. I know, it felt weird to me to actually do research but i had so many options…went with the ones i actually at least knew the names of. Of couse that has to be….=D find out!_

**Straddle in Time  
**

**Chapter 1 – Not Again!  
**

Blue sapphire eyes open themselves slowly just to close triple the speed. The sun was glaring its glares down slowly right on top of the unmoving person that did not want to open their eyes. A few minutes later, minutes that felt like hours mind you, the blue sapphire eyes open themselves again.

A groan could be heard as a hand slowly, very slowly, moved to shield their eyes. What was up with the heat and the sun right on top? Another groan could be heard as a foreboding feeling got to them. "Something tells me…" a feminine voice slowly said, as if it hurts to just said those words, "that I am not going to like this. At all."

Body slowly sat, supported by her weak, very she might add, arms. Slowly, she seems to be acting very slow lately, she looked around. She seemed to be… in a flower field? She wasn't sure. They were tall and everything so she had to go with that guess. Unless they were some kind of food or something. She really should know how plants and food, this includes fruits and the such, look since she was technically always 'on the road.' She could hear bird around her, not very loud but still there. The tall plants and the grass after that blocked her view of her surroundings, but…she didn't even want to think about the many million things that she wanted to find out. Add in her gut feeling and you had a very panicked girl.

She stood up, and gasping felt down right to the ground. Nah, she most had imagined that. Yes, she had. Of course she had! She lowered her head and supported it with her palms, putting them on her eyes and forehead. Just what was it that the Gods wanted with her?

* * *

A pair walked around, a basket each in hand. Here and there they would collect some things and putted in the basket they had. After a while, it looked like they were done and were about to head out when the young looking one suddenly stopped.

He turned in one of the many directions and stared.

"What is wrong?" A feminine voice asked.

"I thought I saw something black…" A male voice slowly said, "right about over there." He raised his free hand, his left hand, and pointed towards where he was sure he had seemed what had disturbed his thinking. He lowered it and started walking over.

"Do not go over there Kontar. You never know what might be around." The feminine voice spoke once again. "Kontar!" She half yelled as he didn't heed her warning. She decided to go after him after a moment of thinking.

The young man proceeded with caution. Just as his companion had said, you never knew what was around here. It could be anything, and that included the vicious crocodiles. He heard a groan and that puzzled him. Was someone hurt? He hurried towards the sound, parting the yellow grass and the wheat that was blocking his way. He stopped when he was just about a few steps away from the blackness he had seemed but was surprised to see someone. A girl to be specific.

"Mother!" He continued starting at her as she raised her head to look at him wide eyed. "Mother!" Blue Sapphire eyes stared at him as if in fear.

His companion, now identified as his mother, stood next to him staring at the young white girl at their foot. Her eyes turned to her and stared at her too.

"Blue eyes…" her boy whispered to her right. She stared some more. She had to say though, they were "pretty," she finished out loud. And she had so pretty skin too. She bent down, startling the girl out of her staring. She reached out to her as she started talking. "You must be a foreigner. You are too beautiful to be from around here. Are you lost?"

She stared at the people in front of her. She understood them…She was sure they were talking another language but she understood them. How?! She stared some more while withdrawing back. The woman continued.

"You must be lost. We have never seen anyone like you." She suddenly gasp. "Oh no…" She turned to Kontar. "Kontar, we must hurry and bring her back to our house, it is almost time for the guards to come. If so…" she trailed off, leaving the words hanging in the air. He saw him nod and he bent down to help the girl up.

"Come on! We must get out of here. Now!" She didn't seem to have any energy so he forced her to stand up and they made their way to the nearest village. Making sure no one was around, they ran as fast as they could to a house made out of rock. Entering, the mother made sure the door was closed and secure as best as possible while her son made his way to their bed and sat the girl down on it. Before going to join them, she glanced outside to see the time in the obelisk. Still had a few minutes to go. She turned and started searching for a few things. Her boy started a light conversation.

"Are you Okay?" He asked slowly, as if to not scared her. She nod slowly herself. He gave her a smile. "That is good to know. Good thing we were the one that found you." She looked at him as if to ask what he meant. He answered her unasked question. "If the soldiers would have found you, they would have killed." He paused. "Or just take you right there and there." Another pause. "Or forced you to be his wife or someone else's wife." He was silence and the only sound that could be hear was the clatter here and there of his mother searching for something. After a few more seconds he decided to continue the conversation, her look was that well after his revelation. "What is your name?"

She was silenced a moment, as if pondering to tell her his name or not. A look crossed her and he was sure she had decided to do tell her name to them. "Kagome." There was a paused as she thought for a moment. "What about you?" she looked around and her face became paler. "Wh – where is this?"

Oh yeah, he hadn't said their names, other than his mom calling him that is. "I'm Kontar." He directed her gaze with his hand to his mother. "This is my mother, Aziza," he paused "we are slaves that live in a village near the capital, Thebes." Her eyes grew big, making her blue eyes shine in the little light that was in their house.

No…It couldn't be possible…Nah…Yeah…she most be dreaming! Yeah that! 'Cause for sure, she could not be where she think she is, even if Kontar had told her so. Nonono. She refused to think so. They had finally just finished. Finally, there was not going to be no more pain, she was finally have her happily ever after. So no! She refused to think it!

She stood up, making her way to the door, just o be stop by Aziza. "You mustn't go out like that. The soldiers will take you away as soon as they discover you. Here." She handed her something, looked like a vale and something else. Most be what she was wearing in her head. "Hurry, I shall go and look for mod to put on you to make you look more like us – " She was cut out as banging could be heard around them. Aziza's face grew hasty. "Hurry - ! we don't got much time!" She turned around and went into the open door that was next to their bed.

She started hearing shouts outside, something along the lines of 'Hurry and get out slaves, you got work to do!' and she brought the clothes near her chest and tighten her grip on them.

Nonononono! She refused to accept it! It couldn't be!

* * *

_Hey guys~! How have you been?_

First thing first, I don't know how you pronounce those names so please don't ask me.

Secondly, how do you guys like this so far? ^^ I am trying to make is as 'close to history?' as possible, but I know, somewhere along the lines that won't happen. God I feel sorry for our dear Main character. Where is she anyways?!

_I really hope you guys enjoy this. I'll try to update my other stories. Sorry I didn't wrote anything during summer, but I'll try my best now._

Please feed my brain, it loves your comments, even if they are flames or mud or whatever other bad stuff you want to throw at me as long as I know your opinion. So give them to me!

I shall be going now.

Ja Ne~  
-Kitty1217


End file.
